


Afternoon in the Bentley

by Starwolf69



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, growing up is hard even with the kids are snakes, low-key discussion of kissing and Adult Time, pre-sneenagers, secrets in the Bentley, wiggleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolf69/pseuds/Starwolf69
Summary: Junior, Datura, and Clem talk about life and growing up while lounging in the Bentley one fall afternoon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Afternoon in the Bentley

Junior lay in the back seat of the Bentley with Datura. Both lay on their backs with their feet and legs to their knees hanging out the windows, Junior on the passenger side and Datura on the driver’s. Clem dozed on the package shelf, half-listening to his siblings talk. 

Junior looked over at Datura and said, “I spy with my little eye something that starts with C.”

“Carpet,” Datura guessed.

“No.”

“Ceiling.”

“No.”

“Clem.”

“Yep. Your turn.”

Datura thought for a minute. “I spy with my little eye something that starts with S.”

 _Snake,_ Clem guessed.

“Nope.”

“Seat?” Junior tried. 

“Nope.”

 _Shifter!_ Clem cried out.

“Yes!”

Junior shifted a little, getting more comfortable. They had all just had a shed and were beginning to get the look of gangly colts, all arms and legs. Junior and Datura seemed to be growing the fastest, definitely exhibiting their father’s lanky, thin build. It was warm that day, comfortable enough to be outside in shorts and t-shirts, but not crazy hot. They had taken refuge in the Bentley in order to get away from their sisters and fathers.

“Hey, Tura?” Junior asked. “Do you think we will be as tall as Father?”

Datura nodded. “I think so. Azirafather said that he thinks so too. We’ll definitely be taller than the girls.”

Junior was quiet for a few moments. “Think we’ll go on dates?”

“Probably,” Datura said with a stretch. 

“Clem too?”

 _Of course,_ Clem said. _I guess for the right person, having legs would be okay. For an evening._

Junior snickered, “Think Father will let us take the Bentley on dates?”

Datura affectionately stroked the back of the driver’s seat. “I bet he will. The old girl will take good care of us.”

“I wonder if Father and Azirafather dated anyone besides each other,” Junior said softly. 

Datura shook their head. “Father said he loved Azirafather ever since the moment they met on the garden wall.”

“Yeah, but . . .” Junior began.

 _Anyway, Azirafather said that it was different for angels, that they don’t . . . date,_ Clem said. _And they definitely don’t have Adult Time._

“Would you . . . would you have Adult Time? If you had the chance?” Junior asked, a blush creeping across his cheeks. “When you are older, of course. Like when we are in college?”

Datura pressed their lips together. “Azirafather and Father wouldn’t like that.”

“Yeah,” Junior said, looking at his sibling, “But would you?”

Datura shrugged. “I don’t know. That's a ways off."

"What would you do if you went on a date?" Junior asked. "Like holding hands or . . .?"

"Maybe kissing. I think that would be okay,” Datura answered, wiggling to get more comfortable. 

“French kissing?” Junior asked.

Datura blushed and ran their fingers along the back of the driver’s seat as they thought. Junior’s gaze was heavy, intense, very much like Crowley’s.

 _Why do you think they call it that?_ Clem asked. _Think people in France really always kiss like that?_

“You got a better name for it?” Junior asked.

 _Snake kissing,_ Clem said with a giggling hiss. _Cause people look like snakes when they do it._

Junior and Datura laughed with their brother. Datura sighed happily. He continued to pet the Bentley, alternating between seat back and the floor, lost in thought. 

“Father and Azirafather do snake kissing,” Junior said. “I wonder what it feels like.”

 _Probably wet,_ Clem said. _And warm._

Datura made a face. “Ew.”

“Father and Azirafather don’t seem to think it is ew,” Junior said. “But they also like wine which is gross.”

"Yeah, but it's Father and Azirafather! They're old!", Datura said, then added, “They like sleeping without their jammies too.”

“I wouldn’t do that in people shape,” Junior said. “Your bum would get cold.”

Datura and Clem started laughing again. Even though Crowley and Aziraphale tried to be careful about their Adult Time, they had a few close calls, thankful for blankets and quick reflexes. 

“What if . . . What if they did Adult Time right here in the backseat of the Bentley?” Junior asked, sounding a little unsure of himself.

Datura looked aghast. “They wouldn’t! I mean, not here!” They rubbed the Bentley’s seat. “Don’t you listen, old girl. I’m sure Father wouldn’t do that to you.”

“It’s not an impossible thought,” Junior persisted. "I bet they have kissed in here."

 _Where would they lie down?_ Clem asked. _You two don’t have room to lie all the way in here and Father is taller than you._

“Maybe they didn’t lie down,” Junior said.

 _But you have to!_ Clem said. _That’s how you have Adult Time._

Junior sighed. “I dunno. Tura’s probably right. Father and Azirafather wouldn’t want to sit outside. Naked.”

“Nude,” Datura giggled. “Rosa says that it’s nude, not naked.”

“Only if it’s art,” Junior said confidently. “Like Father’s statue.”

They were quiet, each one deep in though. Junior shifted again and sighed softly. Clem dangled his head over the back of the seat.

 _You’ve been thinking a lot about Adult Time,_ Clem observed. 

Junior blushed furiously and cleared his throat. “Nuh-uh. I mean, kinda. Just had a weird dream about it.”

Datura looked at him. “You did?”

Junior groaned. “It’s not a big deal. I don’t want to talk about it. It’s embarrassing.”

 _Azirafather says we shouldn’t be embarrassed about our bodies. They are perfectly natural,_ Clem said.

“Says the one of us who is a snake most of the time,” Junior snapped.

Clem pulled his head back, clearly hurt by Junior’s tone. Junior sighed and put his hand out to Clem. He sniffled loudly and scrubbed at his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Clem. I didn’t mean to snap at you,” Junior said, sounding terribly upset. “It’s just . . . just . . . sometimes stuff doesn’t make sense, you know?. It's just . . . sometimes I just think things about . . . stuff. I don't know why. And sometimes I don't feel like me, you know?”

Clem nose-bumped his brother’s hand. He slithered down the seat to curl up on Junior’s stomach. Datura looked over at their brothers. They wiggled a little closer until their face was right against Junior’s. 

“Thanks,” Junior sniffled. “Stupid allergies.”

“Yeah,” Datura agreed. “Allergies.”

Clem and Datura stayed close to their brother until he calmed down. Junior pulled his legs in and sat up, after putting Clem on Datura’s chest. Datura gave the Bentley one last pet on the driver’s seat and sat up, letting Clem settle around their shoulders.

“Guess we should go in,” Junior said, putting his dark glasses on to hide his reddened eyes. “I’m sure the girls or Azirafather will be looking for us.”

Datura hugged Junior fiercely, ruffing his hair as they let go. Junior gave them a smiled and nodded a little, wordlessly thanking them for understanding. Datura thought about how lucky they and their siblings were. No matter what, they all had each other and their fathers to make it a little easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out! Multiple word title and everything! Hopefully I figured out italics
> 
> Thanks, Kedreeva, for the sandbox.
> 
> Thanks to Quilly and OlwenDylluan for the inspiration and motivation.


End file.
